Toy soldiers
by sweety-cho-chan
Summary: Du bist keine Spielzeugfigur, die einfach fällt wenn sie fällt, du bist du. Harry hilft einem kleinen Jungen, der dem Gryffindor etwas wichtiges erkennen lässt. [HPDM][COMPLETE]


_Ich kann es nicht sein lassen --°_

_Disclaimer: Nix meins, no money…_

_Pairing: Harry&Draco_

_Inhalt: Du bist keine Spielzeugfigur, die einfach fällt wenn sie fällt, du bist du. _

_Harry hilft einem kleinen Jungen, der dem Gryffindor etwas wichtiges erkennen lässt._

_Kommentar: Da sag ich jetzt nix zu… . _

_Have fun ;)_

**_oOo Toy soldiers oOo_**

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left, we all fall down, like toy soldiers…_

Harry schlich durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, hielt zitternd seinen Tarnumhang, um ihn jederzeit überwerfen zu können. Zwischendurch sah er auf die Rumtreiberkarte, hoffte das Filch oder Mrs. Norris nicht in der Nähe waren. Er wollte zu einem bestimmten Raum, nicht in den Raum der Wünsche, nicht auf den Astronomieturm, nein, er wollte zu einem bestimmten Klassenraum. Ein Klassenraum der nie benutzt wurde, wo etwas ganz besonderes versteckt war…

Die Gänge waren erfüllt von klirrender Kälte, die Harry erzittern ließ, obwohl dieser schon warm eingepackt war. So langsam wusste er, dass es nachts kalt war in Hogwarts, denn er schlich nicht zum ersten Mal zum besagten Klassenraum.

Tagsüber lief er mit Augenringen und blassen Gesicht durchs Gemäuer, wich den besorgten Fragen seiner beiden besten Freunde aus und konzentrierte sich ganz auf den Unterricht. Dieser war im Moment das einzige was ihn von seinen trüben und sinnlosen Gedanken ablenken konnte abgesehen von Quidditch.

Draußen prasselte der Regen gegen die Fensterscheiben, während ein Sturm wütete. Eine unruhige Nacht, doch das machte dem Schwarzhaarigen nichts aus. Er liebte diese Nächte.

Langsam näherte er sich dem Raum, leise öffnete er die Tür, die dabei knarrende Geräusche von sich gab. Wieder ebenso leise schloss Harry die Tür hinter sich und ließ den Blick schweifen zu einer kleinen Gestalt, die in der Ecke hockte und kleine Spielzeugfiguren aufstellte, die Zauberern glichen mit erhobenen Zauberstäben. Die Gestalt sah auf, entpuppte sich als ein kleiner Junge mit leblosen Augen.

Der Junge war ein Geist, ein Geist der sich in diese Gemäuer verirrt hatte und still hier in diesen kleinen Raum lebte, alles was er besaß waren seine Spielzeugfiguren, mit denen er immer spielte. Manchmal spielte er eine kleine ‚Happy family' manchmal inszenierte er eine Schlacht nach, dabei redete der Junge immer lebhaft und doch betrübt.

Soviel Harry wusste, hatte dieser Junge seine Eltern verloren, als diese den Kleinen beschützt hatte vor Voldemort. Manch einer munkelte, dass der Junge genau das inszenierte mit seinen Spielzeugfiguren was er selber erlebt hatte.

Manchmal sah Harry ihm beim spielen zu, manchmal hockte er sich dazu und stellte selber Figuren auf. Er wollte dem Jungen zeigen, dass er nicht allein war trotz dessen, dass er tot war, trotz dessen, dass seine Eltern tot waren und trotz dessen, dass Voldemort immer noch sein Unwesen trieb. Er wollte dem Jungen zeigen, dass manche sein Schicksal teilten, dass man selbst im Tod nicht aufgeben durfte. Dann lächelte der Junge zahnlos und ab und zu konnte Harry ihm auch ein Lachen entlocken.

Anfangs haben Schüler den Klassenraum gestürmt um den neuen Geist zu begutachten, was diesen nur verängstigt hatte. Harry hatte ihn wieder aufgebaut, sich um den kleinen Jungen gekümmert, der total verängstig war. Der Junge hatte ihm nicht alles erzählt, doch er schien Harry zu akzeptieren, was ihn beruhigte. Harry wollte nur das Beste für den Jungen.

„Hey Kleiner."

Der Junge hob den Kopf und lächelte wieder zahnlos, ehe er kurz darauf auch schon weiter seine kleine Zaubererarmee aufbaute. Dieses Mal setzte sich Harry auf ein verstaubtes Pult und sah dem Jungen zu. Er hatte den Kleinen wirklich ins Herz geschlossen wie einen kleinen Bruder, obwohl dieser ein Geist war, doch das machte den Jungen auch gleich so einsam. Harry mochte es selbst nicht einsam zu sein, so wollte er auch nicht, dass dieser kleine, unschuldige Junge einsam war.

„Sag mal kleiner, wie heißt du eigentlich?"

Der Junge lachte leise und strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht, stieß ein paar Figuren um, stand auf und tapste auf Harry zu, hielt ihm die Hände hin und lachte wieder. Harry hob eine Augenbraue, fasste aber nach den Händen des kleinen Jungen.

„Ich – du. Du – ich."

Wieder lachte der Junge, während Harry den Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte.

„Das heißt, ich bin du und du bist ich. Das heißt, du bist eine kleinere Ausgabe von mir."

Der Junge nickte lachend und zog Harry vom Pult, während er leise sang.

„Ich – Harry Potter; Meine Eltern – deine Eltern; meine Freunde – deine Freunde."

Der Junge strahlte, doch dann wurde sein Blick traurig, während er Harry zum Feld zog und auf das kleine, Selbsterbaute Schlachtfeld deutete. Er hob eine Figur an, die einer Person verdammt ähnlich war. Das war er – Harry. Dann hob der Junge eine andere Figur hoch, die Voldemort zu sehr ähnlich war.

„Wir – töten. Will nicht töten – wir gut!"

Harry seufzte leise, während er sich zu dem Kleinen hinhockte. Der Junge hob traurig den Kopf und dem Schwarzhaarigen zerriss es fast das Herz bei dem Anblick des Jungen.

„Nun, wir müssen. Ich will es ganz sicher auch nicht, doch man verlangt es von mir – uns. Die Zauberer hoffen auf uns."

„Harry einsam!"

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte erneut und sein Blick wurde schwermütig. Ja, er fühlte sich einsam. Er wusste nicht wem er vertrauen konnte, wer nun sein Freund und wer sein Feind war. Er wusste momentan gar nichts und daran würde sich wohl auch nichts ändern.

„Harry liebt Jungen!"

Erschrocken riss der Schwarzhaarige die Augen auf. Wie, er sollte einen Jungen lieben? Davon wusste er noch gar nichts. Er sollte lieben? Er sollte wirklich Jemanden lieben? War er dazu überhaupt fähig? Schließlich empfand er nur gähnende Leere, die immer düster und kälter wurde. Wie sollte er da lieben können?

"Komm!"

Der Junge bedeutete Harry ihm zu folgen, was dieser dann auch tat. Wie von Geisterhand öffnete sich die Tür und der Junge, sowie Harry traten auf den Gang. Der kleine Harry hüpfte fröhlich los, während der Größere ihm verwirrt aber neugierig hinterherlief durch die kühlen Gänge des Schlosses. Der kleine Junge lachte fröhlich wie halt ein kleines Kind lachte und führte Harry geradewegs in die Kerker, was Harry stutzen ließ. Was suchten sie denn hier?

Der kleine Junge stoppte vor dem Bild das zu den Slytherinräumen führte und flüsterte das Passwort, ehe er Harry mit hineinzog, der viel zu perplex war um sich irgendwie zu wehren. Doch wehren wollte er sich nicht, dafür war er viel zu gespannt auf das was jetzt kam. Er kannte den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum schon, und doch klopfte sein Herz aufgeregt gegen den Brustkorb. Angst hatte er keine, doch warum reagierte er dann so?

„Sch…"

Der Junge bedeutete ihm leise zu sein und wieder öffnete sich einen Spalt breit wie von Geisterhand eine Tür. Harry wurde von dem Jungen herbeigelockt mit dem Finger, während die leblosen Augen durch den Spalt ins Zimmer sahen. Neugierig folgte Harry der Bedeutung und lugte ebenfalls in das Zimmer, was er sah verschlug ihm die Sprache.

Draco Malfoy.

Warum traf ihn die Erkenntnis so hart, das Draco in dem Licht einer Kerze, während er eifrig mit der Feder etwas schrieb, so schön aussah…? Kurz schloss Harry die Augen, ehe er Draco von neuem betrachtete. Der Slytherin saß am Schreibtisch, den Rücken leicht zur Tür zu gewandt, während eine Kerze nur spärlich den Raum erhellte. Wunderschön.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Das konnte nicht sein. Er konnte nicht Draco lieben, doch warum dann dieses schnelle Herzklopfen, das prickeln auf der Haut und die Sehnsucht, den Blonden an sich zu reißen und ihn verlangend zu küssen? Das kam doch nicht von ungefähr.

„Harry liebt Draco – Draco liebt Harry. Tief hier drinnen."

Die kleinere Ausgabe von Harry stupste den älteren Jungen gegen den Brustkorb genau dort wo sein Herz lag. Der Kleine lächelte und der Ältere war erstaunt. Seit wann konnten Geister ihn eigentlich berühren? Hatte der Kleine ihn nicht vorhin auch schon berührt?

"Ich kein Geist – ich Harry."

Der Geist lächelte ehe er sich langsam auflöste und bald verschwunden war. Wie ein warmer Windhauch hatte eine kleine Hand noch einmal über seine Wange gestrichen ehe der Junge endgültig fort war und doch nicht… Schließlich war der Junge Harry und Harry stand immer noch an der Schlafzimmertür von Draco Malfoy. Gott! Nein!

Harry sah zum Schreibtisch, doch da war kein Draco mehr. Panisch sah sich Harry im Raum um, hoffentlich hatte Draco ihn nicht bemerkt. Das wäre…sein Weltuntergang.

„Suchst du mich?"

Erschrocken machte Harry einen Satz zur Seite und stieß mit der Schulter gegen den Türrahmen. Er murrte leise, während er sich die gestoßene Schulterseite rieb. Seine Wangen färbten sich im Kerzenschein rötlich vor Scham und er wagte es nicht zu Draco aufzusehen. _Das _war ihm dann doch zu unangenehm, obwohl sein Magen zu flattern begann, der Schwarzhaarige musste richtig aufpassen, dass er nicht gleich abhob. Harry wusste gar nicht, dass er so fühlen konnte.

„Er hat sein Versprechen wirklich gehalten…"

Irritiert hob Harry den Kopf. Draco hatte nur geflüstert, doch jedes einzelne Wort drang deutlich an seine Ohren. Noch irritierter war er, als er Draco _lächeln_ sah. Dracos Lächeln könnte wirklich Eisberge zum Schmelzen bringen…

Erschrocken stolperte Harry ins Zimmer, als Draco ihn hineinzog und die Tür wieder zumachte. Er drängte Harry zum Bett und schob ihn sanft darauf, ehe er sich auf die Hüften des Schwarzhaarigen setzte und sich mit beiden Händen neben dessen Kopf abstützte.

Harry schluckte hart und sah Draco mit aufgerissenen Augen an, während er nur noch röter im Gesicht wurde. Dunkler ging es schon fast nicht mehr. Er atmete tief ein und aus um sich erst einmal wieder zu beruhigen, während der Slytherin bedrohlich Harrys Gesicht näher kam und beide Nasen sich sanft anstupsten.

„Darf ich fragen, wie du hierher gelangt bist und _warum?_"

„Nun…äh…also…"

"Sehr aufschlussreich, Potter. Aber wollen wir es dabei mal belassen. Eigentlich sollte ich dir Punkte abziehen 1., weil du dich nachts in den Gängen von Hogwarts rum schleichst und 2., weil du einfach in die Slytherinräumen eingedrungen bist, doch ich werde heute mal davon absehen, da ich deinen Besuch eigentlich gar nicht _so_ schlecht finde."

"Wie jetzt?"

"Ach Harry…"

Sanft fuhren Dracos Finger durch Harrys rabenschwarzes Haar, zärtlich rieb er seine Wange gegen Harrys und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge. Der Schwarzhaarige erschauderte, als er den warmen Atem an seiner Haut spürte. Ein wenig zögerlich legte er seine Arme um Draco, drückte ihn näher an sich und schloss ebenfalls die Augen, während er dieses geborgene Gefühl aus vollen Zügen genoss.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry. Schon so lange."

"Ich dich auch… Und ich hab so lange gebraucht um es raus zu finden…"

Draco lächelte, Harry lächelte, ehe ihre Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss aufeinander trafen und zu einem ganzen verschmolzen. Endlich.

**Monate später lagen die Spielzeugfiguren immer noch auf derselben Stelle in dem ganz bestimmten Klassenraum. Staub bedeckte alles Zentimeterhoch und wenn man genauer hinhörte, konnte man immer noch das Kinderlachen vernehmen und auch den kleinen Jungen konnte man sehen, doch er spielte nicht mehr, nein, er saß lächelnd auf einem Pult, bei ihm ein anderer Junge, der sich an den kleineren Harry schmiegte und beide lächelten sie glücklich…**

_Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win  
But the battle wages on for toy soldiers_

_**The End**_


End file.
